Fourth Dimension
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: John Cooley and Emily Prentiss have a plan, they'll live together for a year to get Matthew Benton clean (again) the two of them will work long hours on weekends and study during the week, all the while getting Matthew off the drugs. The plan works until January when the unexpected becomes the reality and the question is, will John stick around to help this time?
1. Emily

**Okay this is my new story, "Fourth Dimension" Note that it is an AU to what happened when Emily was younger, though there will be something's that remain the same. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fourth Dimension

One

Emily

I set the food down on the table in front of the men, they're all looking at me as I take their cups for refills. Hooters isn't exactly the place you want to work if you get uncomfortable with men staring at your boobs. It's a good thing I don't because I'd sure be out of work if I did.

"Now that one will get a nice tip." One of the men mutters as I walk away. I pretend not to hear as I walk into the back to fill up the cups.

"Hey Gina." I smile as I pass a coworker, she's just arrived and is hanging up her coat.

"Evening Emily." Gina smiles. "How are the boys?"

"Oh they're good Johnny's bartending here at nights now." I answer. "Matthew's getting a little better, he's not getting sick at night anymore."

"That's good, you almost done?" She smiles pulling her long blonde hair out of her face and into a pony tail.

"Yeah just finishing up with my last table." I motion to the drinks I'm refilling and placing on the tray. Gina smiles and picks up her own tray as I head out the door with the drinks. I set them down in front of the men and handed them their check. As she walked back into the kitchens and into the locker room to get her coat she heard someone call her name.

"Emily." The voice said. She turned and smiled.

"Johnny, aren't you supposed to be at home with Matthew?" She asked pulling her jacket on over her crop top.

"My shift starts in ten minutes, he's in the car okay?" He says.

Over the last two months Johnny and I have shared an apartment with our friend Matthew. Matthew is trying to get clean and its not exactly easy to let him at home alone, there are just too many chances of him sneaking out of the house for drugs. I smile and kiss John as I slide my jeans over the short shorts.

"Okay, have a good evening, I'll see you around ten?" I ask.

"Yeah you'll see me around ten." He smiles kissing me again, I smile at him and go out to the car. Matthew is sitting in the passenger seat of the old car John and I used. He looks up when I get into the car.

"Had a good day Emmy?" Matthew asks smiling gently

"Yeah, just about as good as it gets." I smile, pulling out of the parking space. "Had a good afternoon?"

"As good as it can get with John." His lips are pressed together tightly, he's not happy about something.

"What happened?" I frown.

"Nothing he was John, I don't like him." He shrugged.

"Why not?" I ask though I know its futile he doesn't like John because five years ago John got me pregnant, abandoned me and I had an abortion.

"You know why." He whispers.

"That was five years ago." I say.

"Yeah well if he hadn't been such an ass we could've avoided this all together but the guy doesn't know how to use a condom properly." Matthew grumbles, I choose to ignore it and we ride in silence until we arrive at the apartment.

When we arrive I find that John has left a chicken salad in the fridge for me. I smile and sit down next to Matthew_,_ he turns on the evening news but I can tell something is bothering him. I sigh and make him look at me. "What's up?"

"You're sleeping with him again." Its not a question.

"So?" I say.

"So he's still an ass and what if you get pregnant again Emmy?" He frowns. "I couldn't stand to see you hurting as much as you did last time, but you're in no position for a baby."

I want to tell him off. I want to yell at him for assuming he knows what kind of position _I'm _in when he doesn't even know what kind of position _he's _in. I can't though, I can't because he's right what if I do get pregnant again? I can't handle another abortion and I'm not in any position to raise a baby.

"W-we'll just be careful." I manage.

He rolls his eyes. "Since when have John and 'careful' ever gone together?" Again if he wasn't right I would hit him, but he is right, he's right and I can't help it. "Never mind I'm going to take a shower." He stands up and walks off down the hall.

I stay sitting in silence, the news droning in my ear. It hurt, the things he said but he was right, since when have John and careful gone together, and when has John known the difference between putting the condom on the banana and putting it on his penis? He doesn't care either way. I make a mental note to buy more condoms the next time I'm out.

Sighing I pick up my phycology book and immerse myself into the facts. I don't realize how long I've been reading until I hear Matthew rummaging in the kitchen. I stand up and go into where he's pulling out pots and pans, hosting myself up on the counter I say. "What are making?'

He looks up at me, a flat expression. "Spaghetti, its all we have…" He gestures to the empty cupboards and I sigh.

"I'm going to call Johnny and tell him to pick up some food on his way home okay?" I smile at him, he can't help it and he smiles back.

"Okay." He smiles going back to cooking I walk over to the phone and dial the Hooters where he's bartending.

"Hello?" Gina's voice answers.

"Hey Gina can I speak to Johnny please?" I ask, I hear her call his name and a few seconds later the phone changes hands.

"Yeah Emmy?" He asks.

"I need you to pick up some groceries on the way home okay?" I bite my lip and twirl the phone cord around my fingers.

"Sure anything specific?" He asks.

"Yeah, condoms." I mutter quietly in a vain attempt to keep my request from Matthew, I can tell he's heard it though simply by the body language which goes from simply cooking to forcing himself to cook and not listen.

"We have those…" I can hear his face flush a bit.

"Yeah I know but just grab some more okay?" I mutter, no longer hiding my flushed face from Matthew he knows whats going on and I know he won't tease me about it, he'll leave it alone he doesn't want to know anyway.

"Sure Em." John says. "Is that all?"

"Um…" I glance at Matthew who shrugs. "No, that's it. Thank you see you in… two hours?"

"If I'm going shopping it'll be two and a half okay?" He grinned, "Love you Em." There was a click and he hung up. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, still blushing a bit.

"Well since I'm not waiting to eat for two hours we'll have to eat just buttered noodles if that's okay." He asks.

"Its fine." I whisper looking at them, I don't usually eat this meal. This meal was the one Matthew made me in a dingy hotel in Florence after I had the abortion. It was all we could afford at the time, I remember the feeling of the blood running down my legs as I walked, the feeling of having the heaviest period ever over the following days.

"Um Em?" Matthew mutters.

"Yeah?" I ask, a little frightened that I could literally feel the blood from the abortion running down my legs.

"You um… you might want to go change..." He blushes.

"Why?" I ask, unable to speak the words aloud he points and I look between my legs, no wonder I can feel the blood I just got my period. "Oh, I'm going to clean up, I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah I'll keep your noodles warm." He smiles and turns the oven on low, setting the bowl in the oven. I walk back to the bathroom and pull my clothes off and toss them into the hamper making a note to do the laundry. I know if John does it he'll tease me about it and I'm not in any mood to be teased by John Cooley.

As I wash my hair there's a light tap on the door. "Yeah?" I call out.

"Hey Em, do you want me to do the laundry?" Matthew's voice calls.

"Sure that'd be great, will um, will everything be clean by the time John gets home?" I ask reaching out to unlock the door.

"Well it won't be dry but it shouldn't be stained." I can almost hear his face flush. He's a sweetheart for doing this, he knows how John will react just as well as I do and it makes him angry, but instead of punching him he does the laundry before John can find it.

"Okay, thanks Matthew." I grin to myself wanting to peek outside the shower to show him I'm smiling but that will only make him uncomfortable. I hear him take the laundry and leave. I reach back out and lock the door again.

When I finish with my shower I put a pad in my panties and slide into my pajama's. I walk out to the couch and find a folded blanket sitting on one arm and a hot water bottle on the coffee table. I smile to my self pull the blanket over me and settle the hot water bottle over my lower abdomen. I flick on the TV and start mindlessly watching Full House. Matthew sits next to me and hands me my noodles. He smiles a bit at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing you're just look so… relaxed." He smiles. "I haven't seen you just curled up on the couch in your pajama's in a long time. You're always getting home from work, going to work, going to class, studying. You never relax."

"I don't have time." I whisper.

"You could, Em its been almost two months okay? You can take a shower when you want, you can take a nap if you so desire I'm not going to leave and if I did where would I go?" Matthew whispers taking my hand.

"To get Drugs." I squeeze his hand, the look in his eyes hurts, but I know I'm right.

"Em, I-I…" He doesn't finish what ever he's going to say instead he pulls me close to him and hugs me tightly, kissing my damp hair. "I am so sorry. I'm going to get better this time, I promise you that."

I can't say anything both because the way he's hugging me makes it hard to speak and because I've heard this twice before and I don't know if I can believe him this time. I hug him back and stay there, just enjoying the moment, he's clean for the time being, and I'm here home relaxing for a while. I start to doze as the credits start to roll.

A couple of hours later I wake to Matthew rubbing my back gently until I wake. "hm?" I yawn.

"Em, I've got to go to bed and to do that I need you to sit up. Okay?" He whispers I nod and get off of him. "You gonna lock me in?"

"You know I have to." I whisper, I hate doing it but I have to if I don't he might try to sneak out. He gets up and walks back to his room. It's the master bedroom, John and I decided to put him here because we can lock him in and he can still use the bathroom at night if he needs to.

"Night Emmy." He whispers kissing my cheek and entering his room. I lock the door and walk back down the hall. I check the time and notice Johnny should be home any minute. I start a pot of tea and heat up whats left over from dinner. Fifteen minutes later the door opens and Johnny opens the door, setting down half a dozen grocery bags.

"Em I'm – oh hey." He smiles upon noticing me. "You gonna tell me what the condoms are for?"

"Well you're a guy I would hope you know what their for." I smirk.

"Well okay I know what they're for but we have some in the nightstand why do we need more?" He asks, taking the bowl of noodles from my hand.

"Just in case." I say kissing him.

He kisses me again and wraps his hands around my waist. "Hm, well that sounds good to me."

"Ah ah ah," I whisper. "Not this week." I frown kissing him again.

"Oh the red menace?" He asks.

"Would you quit calling it that?" I laugh lightly. "Call it what it is, the menstrual cycle or my period."

"The Red Menace is what it is to me. You're all over my ass for everything and I can't get laid." He smirked.

"If you did everything I asked I wouldn't be all over your ass for a week." I grin taking some of the groceries and starting to put them away. "Eat your dinner and get in the shower you smell like cigarette smoke."

"It's not my fault I work in a bar that allows smoking." He chuckles walking to the shower. I roll my eyes and finish putting the groceries away. I set up the coffee so all I have to do is press the button to start it when I wake up.

Then I go back to bed and wait for Johnny to get in next to me. I can hear him check if Matthew's door is locked before he crawls into bed with me. He's wearing only boxer shorts and his chest is still damp. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me close to him.

"I hardly see you anymore Emmy." He whispers.

"I know, I'm sorry but between school and work I'm pretty busy." I murmur turning towards him in the dark.

"I understand that but we need to work in time together if you want to be more then friend with benefits." He runs his thumb over my cheek.

"I know that and we will work in that time but first we need to get Matthew to a point where he can be allowed out of the house or alone without the risk of buying drugs." I smile. "He does want to work, he's been trying to get me to let him apply to that book store down the street."

"Why not Hooters? We can watch him then." John jokes.

"Its not his style but its only been two months since he's been clean he needs more time." I sigh.

"How much longer? If he thinks he's ready we should let him." John argues.

"No we shouldn't John because if we do that and he's not ready we're right back at square one aren't we?" I huff.

"Okay, okay you make a point Em but we can't keep going like this forever, how about if he's still clean by the first of January we let him apply." He sighs.

"Alright we have to let him try something at some point." I kiss him. "Night Johnny."

"Night Emmy." Is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep in his arms.


	2. John

**This story will be going up to an M rating next chapter, but enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

John

When I wake up the next day it's to Emily's alarm going off. She rolls over to hit the alarm and then turns to me, her dark eyes open lazily and she kisses me. "Get up Johnny." She murmurs. "Get up and let Matthew out and make breakfast."

"Damn." I chuckle softly. "You're demanding." I hug her and bury my face in her hair.

"Don't blame me, blame the red menace." She pouted rubbing her lower abdomen and kissing me again.

"Fine I'll blame the red menace and make you cereal." I grin getting out of bed, pulling a shirt on and walking out of the room, leaving Emily curled up in the blankets. I walk by Matthew's room and turn the handle to unlock the door.

Once in the kitchen I press the button on the coffee pot so it will brew for Emmy and then I pull the cereal out for her. I know she's probably fallen back asleep curled around the blankets in the cute way she does. I see Matthew come out of his bedroom, fully dressed when he see's me his scowled.

"Could you put some pants on?" He grimaces.

"Why?" He asks

"Cause there are things I do not need to see in this kitchen." Matthew mutters looking away from me I look down and shrug.

"You've got a penis too." I roll my eyes and pour the bowl of cereal.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I need to see yours." He goes in and sits on the couch with his cereal.

I roll my eyes and take a cup of coffee and the cereal to Emily, I was right she is asleep again, I really should wake her up but its her only day off this week so I decide to let her sleep in, I grab my jeans and walk into the bathroom to shower. I notice some has done the laundry recently which confuses me a bit as today is laundry day, shrug it off and get in the shower.

When I step out of the bathroom 10 minutes later I find Emily sitting on the couch next to Matthew she's got her feet up under her and a hot water bottle on her lower stomach. I sit next to Emily and pull her close kissing her hair. "Hey Em."

"Hey Johnny." She whispers.

"Not feeling good?" I ask.

"No, I feel like shit, I'm cramping, my breasts are so fucking sore and my head is throbbing." She mutters, kissing my neck and leaning on me.

"I know babe, is there anything I can do?" I ask.

"Don't touch my boobs and get me an aspirin?" She smiles at me. I stand up and go get her an aspirin from the bathroom. I bring it to her and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome, now I have to get changed, work starts in an hour." I walk back to the bedroom and change into my work uniform. The jeans are black and tight, and the shirt- which is equally as tight – is white, it's meant to show off muscle and doesn't do a bad job except that the uniform is ugly as hell. It's not as bad as Emily's though and in my opinion Emily looks pretty damn good in her uniform.

When I walk back out Matthew and Emily are arguing, probably over Emily's now cold hot water bottle.

"Em, just let me fill it for you." Matthew sighs.

"Matthew I can fill it! I'm on my period not dying!" Emily huffs.

"I don't care what you're on you don't feel good so just let me do it." He rolls his eyes.

"Matthew, I don't like to be taken care of! You know that so just let me fill it." She stands up and he does to.

"You didn't used to care!" He snaps, he's not actually mad at her he's mad at himself. I can tell Matthew can never bring himself to get really mad at Emily, at least not that I've seen.

"Well I do now so let me do it!" She raises her voice and I decide its time to step in.

"Hey, hey you two cut it out okay. Emmy like it or not you're going to have to let Matthew and I take care of you sometimes and Matthew you're going to have to let Emmy do things on her own even if she isn't feeling up to it." I say.

"Fine." Emily snaps picking up her hot water bottle and taking it into the kitchen. Matthew looks away.

"Sorry." Matthew whispers not meeting my eyes.

"Good, now I have to get to work I will see you two at around 4." I grab my jacket from the closet and pull it on.

"Four?" Emily asks. "Are you working double shifts?"

"Yeah I am." I duck into the kitchen and kiss her lightly before heading out the door.

It's a beautiful October morning and the air is crisp and cool. I roll the car window down and let it pass by me. Its only eight o'clock and as I pass by the local elementary school I have to stop. The kindergarten class is crossing the street, the teacher holding the hand of a little girl with bright red braids, as the 15 or so kids cross the road I notice a little girl with dark hair pulled back in a long pony tail, she's got a very sharp little nose but it's her eyes that are getting to me they're a piercing blue. The light turns green as the class finishes crossing the street and I move on but for some reason I can't get the girl out of my mind.

When I return home that night Emily is asleep on the couch her hot water bottle on the coffee table and her a blanket tucked around her shoulders. I tap her gently to wake her and kiss her softly. "How long have you been asleep?" I ask.

"Only an hour or so. Matthew's in his room." She yawns, when she turns her face to me I recognize it. "What?" She asks and it occurs to me that I am visibly shocked.

"Nothing." I say. "I just remembered something I forgot to do." I Stand up and hurry out the door again. I don't go far though just out of the building at the base of the stairwell.

What I saw in Emily was the little girl, that little girl looked exactly like Emily, except for the eyes where had I seen the eyes before? Even those were familiar to me. Were they Matthew's? I quickly dismiss that Matthew's eyes are lighter then Emily's but not that much lighter. Then I glance at the puddle and see my own eyes. That little girl's eyes were identical to mine. I stand up and rush into the house.

"Emily!" I yelp. She jumps and falls off the couch at my sudden outburst.

"John!" She yells.

"Sorry, Emily you're not pregnant are you?!" I hurry as I help her up. She gives me a look, the same look Matthew is giving me. "What? I'm just checking"

"John, I'm on my period I'm not pregnant... nice to see you'd have one hell of a reaction if I was though." She yanks her arm out of my hand and stands up, walking down the hall and shutting the bathroom door.

"You're an idiot." Matthew says and leaves too. I don't get it.

"What did I say?" I frown.

I brush it off and go into the kitchen to make bow tie pasta. It's an hour later that Emily comes back, she's showered and her eyes are red, I can't tell if it's from the shower or from crying. "You okay?"

"No I'm not you jerk." She sniffs curling up on the couch next to Matthew and leaning her head on his shoulder. I set bow tie pasta in front of them and sigh.

"Emmy I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like that I just I saw something today that… that scared me." I confess. "There was this little girl at the kindergarten on my way to work and she looked just like you but her eyes were blue."

She sniffs and looks up at me. "You saw a girl who looked like both of us and it scared you?"

"Yeah because Em, I-If you hadn't gotten that abortion our child would be about six years old now and I can't help but think that maybe just maybe that was her." I whisper.

"J-John what's done is done I'm off to bed okay?" She kisses my cheek and walks off despite it being just past eight pm. I know she's going to cry again so I follow.

"Emmy, babe I'm sorry okay?" I whisper making her look at me.

"I-I know but I-I regret doing that…" She started sobbing against my chest.

"I-I know you do Emmy but you can't change the past." I kiss her hair.

"Come lay with me?" She whimpers.

"Okay let me lock Matthew in then I'll be in." I kiss her again and walk into the living room. "Matthew come on, you've got to get in your room."

"Alright, but John I you break her heart again I swear to God I'm going to make sure you never come near her again." Matthew threatens.

I cross my arms. "Look at you using the Lord's name in vain, thought you weren't supposed to do that?"

"Screw you." He snaps going back into his bedroom and closing the door. I lock his door and go into the master bedroom, Emily is laying in bed in her tank top and shorts, as soon as I lay down she curls next to me.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so touchy." She whispers.

"Its fine, you're well you know." I mutter.

"Yeah I do. Night Johnny." She yawns and is soon asleep as soon as she falls asleep I ease myself out of the bed and kiss her hair. Then I go back into the kitchen and set up the coffee pot.

I busy myself picking up for about an hour and then lay down on the couch and flick on the TV. As much as I try I cannot take my mind off of the little girl and Emily's breakdown. One day she'll be a mother, she'll have a wonderful husband and beautiful children I know she will. I also know it won't be with me, if anything it will probably be with Matthew, she deserves someone like him not someone like me.

I can see it, the two of them marrying, Emily working for the FBI and Matthew would either be a stay at home dad or a school teacher. I can see them having a half dozen children and being happy together and they deserve it. They deserve happiness even if both of them think they don't, when it comes down to it they have a very pure love, untainted by sexual desire. Anyone can see it they care for each other on a deeper level.

I didn't know I'd fallen asleep until the next day when I hear Emily moving about in the kitchen. I sit up and look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I have to leave for work in an hour though, I'll be back around 2, what time do you work?" She asks.

"Um, I work at 2, so let me get Matthew and drive you in and then I'll drive up and take the bus back okay?" I yawn.

"okay get a move on." She says. I get up and unlock Matthew's door and yell at him to wake up. Then I go into the bedroom Emily and I share to change. Pulling on a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I grab my wallet and keys from the night stand and walk back out to get a cup of coffee, Emily is already dressed for work except for the jeans over the short shorts.

"Damn Em…" I mutter, its not that I haven't seen her in her work uniform before, I've seen her and all her coworkers in the work uniform but today something about the way she's wearing it causes me to look at her differently.

"What?" She shrugs.

"The uniform Em." I mutter still staring, what is it that's changed? I decide it's that she's let her long hair loose and definitely draws attention to her body.

"What about it?" Emily asks.

"Well you look… hot in that." I mutter, I feel Matthew hit her on the back of the head.

"Don't objectify Emily." He snarls going into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"I'm not objectifying her I'm just a little…" I stop.

"Horny." Emily rolls her eyes and finishes my sentence for me. I feel like defending that it wasn't the truth but it was… that was it so I don't do anything.

"Ready?" I ask instead.

"Yeah." She mutters walking to the closet and getting her coat out of the closet. Matthew follows us and gets in the back seat of the car.

The ride goes on in silence none of us saying anything. When we arrive at Hooters she leans over and kisses me before getting out of the car. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, have a good day." I say as she gets out of the car. I watch her until she enters the building.


	3. Thanksgiving - Emily

**Here we are at our first M rated chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Emily

Over the next month and a half things seemed rather uneventful, with Thanksgiving fast approaching John and I were trying to decide what to do. My parents have invited me, John and Matthew to their house for thanksgiving, though none of us have fond memories of my parents though. We discuss going to John's family but then its revealed I have to work on Thanksgiving. When I walk in at eight in the morning for the all day shift the only people there are the fry cook and Gina.

"You working thanksgiving too?" Gina asks.

"Unfortunately, the boys and I were going to go to Johnny's parents for the holiday but now this." I sigh. "What sorry soul comes to Hooters on Thanksgiving anyway?"

"I don't know but we open in an hour let's get the place cleaned up, I think someone masturbated at table eleven again." She rolls her eyes.

"I'll clean the bar then, table eleven is your area." I smile and walk to the bar. Half an hour later Gina and I have finished cleaning the tables and bar and are waiting for nine o'clock to come around.

"How are the boys?" Gina asks as we stand behind the bar waiting for people to enter.

"Well that depends. Matthew is doing well on the fact that he's been clean for three whole months, but he and John still argue a lot." I sigh. "John is doing well in the fact that he'll finish up his Music degree this year."

"What about you? Are you still going to apply the FBI?" She asks.

"That's the plan, to apply for their fall internship program." I smile. "How about you? How's the baby?"  
"Oh Lily will be 1 year old this December, it's hard to believe…" Gina smiles at the mention of her daughter. She's a single mom and by working at a book store and Hooters she's managed to keep her and her baby in a single bedroom apartment.

"Well congratulations." I smile

"Are you ever going to have kids?" She asks. Before I can answer her somewhat intrusive question a costumer sits down in my area.

"Well that's my area." I hurry off, the customers are two men, one in his forties and the other maybe three or four years older than me. "Hi I'm Emily Prentiss and I'll be your server this afternoon!"

"Emily?" The man asks, I look at him and realize its Aaron Hotchner, he worked security for my mother last year.

"Oh god, A-aaron." I manage trying to hide my revealed body.

"You two know each other?" The other man asks.

"Yes Dave when I worked security for Ambassador Prentiss her mother. She mentioned you moved out this year." HE smiles at me.

"Yeah… I'm living with a friend." I mutter

The rest of the day goes by slowly and awkwardly. I manage to convince Aaron Hotchner not to tell my mother that I'm working at Hooters. He agrees knowing my mother and how she would react. I spend a majority of the day talking with Gina before returning home.

When I get back Matthew and John have a nice dinner prepared for us, it's a chicken instead of a turkey, a baked potato instead of mashed potatoes but it's a home cooked meal that I didn't have to cook. I hug Matthew tightly kiss John. "You two didn't have to do this." I say.

"We wanted to Emmy." John smiles back and kisses me again. "You do way too much for us."

"Yeah Em it was no problem and don't worry I didn't let John cook anything." Matthew grins at me as we sit down at the table.

"Good, it won't be burned to a crisp then." I tease.

"No it won't." Matthew laughs. We eat and enjoy the first holiday since we've all been living together. It feels like a family, like we all belong here and are right where we belong. The relaxed feeling at the table isn't one I've felt since before I got pregnant in Rome. I smile as I look between the two of them.

"What Em?" John asks.

"Nothing it's just so… relaxed, the first time it's been relaxed since we were fifteen." I whisper. Matthew nods in agreement.

Before things between John and I were relaxed and things between Matthew and I were relaxed but when it came to what was going on between John and Matthew wasn't. It seemed that their usual bickering had been put on hold for the day. I was able to relax and enjoy the meal with both of them. We somehow got on the topic of what we used to do in Rome.

"John do you remember the time we broke into the church and drank all the wine?" I laughed.

"I don't but do remember how bad it hurt in the morning and how Father Guimino wouldn't stop telling everyone we were going to burn in hell." John smiled.

"I don't know what was worse, the fact that we drank all the churches wine at 15 or the fact that Father Guimino sounded happy that we were going to hell." I smile.

"I remember it because I was the one who had to take care of both of you." Matthew chuckled. "Emily was a pretty good patient, she just lay on the couch sleeping and throwing up every now and then, but you John, you complained to no end."

"What can I say I like to make your life difficult." John shrugged.

"Yeah I know." Matthew rolled his eyes but he's smiling, genuinely smiling because that's the kind of relationship he and John have. The kind where no matter how much they argue and bicker they can still get along and be friends, it's the kind of relationship that finally resurfaced to day the kind of relationship I've missed watching.

The rest of the meal goes over just as well as the first portion. By the end of it we're all laughing, Matthew and I clean up the kitchen while John clears the table and picks up the living room.

"Hey Emily?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah Matthew?" I ask taking the dish he's washing and drying it off.

"Do you ever think about the future?" He asks his voice soft as he washes the cookie sheet we made biscuits on.

"All the time." I confess.

"Where do you see yourself some day?" He wonders.

I have to pause and thing about it, where do I see myself, I know where but how to get the point across to him. "Well I see myself in the CIA or FBI, married with a few kids." I smile that's the best I can explain it though, I don't know how to any other way.

"You'd be a good mother Emily." Matthew smiles, I know he's telling the truth because Matthew wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it. I can't help with smile as well, it makes me happy that someone I know thinks that. God knows my mother doesn't and John doesn't care he doesn't want kids ever.

That night John locks Matthew in a little earlier than normal – his excuse was that we were all up at five am but I know what he's really thinking about – and then he comes up from behind me in the kitchen. He turns me around and kisses me, the kiss quickly turns passionate as he tangles one hand in my hair and pulls me closer to him.

I kiss him back with a fire all my own, my hands running along his chest, I feel his left hand tugging at the hem of my dress, I step back and pull it over my head while he takes off his shirt. It's so quick that within seconds I'm back in his arms and he's kissing along my neck and chest while I take off his belt. It's been at least a week – if not longer – since we've had enough time for sex and we give no thought to location.

Next he moves the kisses to my breast and his hand to the back of my lace bra, his hand unbuckling it and his mouth scooping up my left nipple. I moan softly unable to contain myself, I snake my hands down the work his belt buckle loose, he lets go of me briefly to slide off his pants and boxers. Then his mouth is once again at my neck and my hands stroking his member gently.

Next my lace panties come off their wet from my natural lubricant and all thought other than sex has gone out the window, to muffle my moans of pleasure John starts kissing me as he thrusts into me. Within 2 minutes we've both gone over the edge and are standing, naked, sweaty and smiling in each other's grip that's when I hear the cough. I yelp and look up. Matthew is looking at the floor of the kitchen.

"You um, you forgot to lock the – wh-why?" He manages his face bright red and never meeting our eyes only the tile floor of the kitchen. I blush and quickly pull my dress on not caring about my bra and panties.

"How long have you been there?" I demand to know, crossing my arms over my chest, both out of anger and an attempt to hide my still hard nipples.

"Um, 20 seconds, long enough to see more than I ever needed to see." He mutters his face bright red and clearly shocked. "I see my bedroom door open come to tell you to lock it and instead I see this…"

"John you didn't lock his door!" I snap now turning on John, who sighs as he pulls on his boxers.

"I thought I did, I must not have." John muttered pulling his jeans on and zipping them up. "You gonna be okay Matthew?"

"Eventually." He mutters walking off down the hall his face still bright red.

I sigh and pick up my black lace panties and bra from the floor "Go lock him in John." John walks down the hall and I can hear him apologizing to Matthew again as I walk back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my makeup off.

As I do I think of why we couldn't have noticed him standing there a tiny voice in the back of my head says _you were too busy have in orgasm to notice _I sigh and rub the soap on my face as I rinse it off I notice on of my breasts falling out of my low cut dress, I move it back in and finish up.

I notice that the bottle of toothpaste is empty so I reach under the sink for a new one, instead my hand lands on a box. I pull the box out and drop it in horror. It's the box of condoms I had John buy a few weeks earlier. The box of condoms that is still sealed shut. "Fuck." I shove in back and rush into the bedroom changing into my pajamas and getting in bed.

When I go into work the next morning I'm fidgeting and looking for the one person who will understand my situation. "Gina?"

"Yes Emil – are you okay?" She asks, everyone's been asking that I'm apparently a little pale this morning, John hasn't seemed to notice that we didn't use a condom last night.

"Gina can I talk to you a moment?" I ask.

"Of course." Gina leads me out to behind the dumpster. "What's going on?"

"Well, um John and I had unprotected sex last night, and I um, I can't go to the doctor to get a pregnancy test because we can't afford it, and I can't let anyone know whats going on." I whisper, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Okay, okay calm down, first a doctor's visit this early won't do anything other than waste time and money, you won't be able to tell for a few weeks okay, and if you can't afford it there's a free women's clinic in Virginia you can go to okay?" She hugs me tightly as I start to cry openly. "Tonight you'll be home a little late okay? I want you to come with me to my apartment we'll call them from there and you can go in a few weeks okay?"

"O-okay." I manage through the tears.

"You need to calm down so we can get back to work okay?" She whispers stroking my hair, I nod and in a few minutes we go back in to the restaurant.

When my shift finally ends I follow Gina to her apartment where she calls and makes me and appointment.

"December 21st at 9 am okay?" She asks.

"Thank you." I nod, glancing at the calendar, only 5 weeks.

"Now you go home and get some rest." Gina orders picking up her daughter from the play pen. I nod and go home.

When I get home John has to leave for his shift so it's just me and Matthew, the atmosphere between us is a little awkward. I want so badly to be able to cry and for him to comfort me but that would mean explaining what happened with John and the condom and then putting him in the same situation he was in when we were fifteen. I can't do that to him so instead I curl up next to him.

"Emily are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I lie, he looks at me, clearly hurt. "What?"

"You've never lied to me before."


	4. The 21st - John

**This is kind of a short chapter with a time skip to the day of Emily's appointment. **

* * *

John

Over the next couple of weeks I watch as Emily gets weirder and weirder, she spends longs stretches of time staring at the clock, she took more double shifts, and spent less time around me. Its almost like she's afraid of me, then one day early on a Monday morning I feel her getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I um… I have an appointment today, with Gina. I'll be back around noon okay? Pleanty of time for you to get to work." She mutters.

"Okay, bye." I say.

"Bye." She picks up her clothes and leaves the room.

"yeah, I love you too…" I mutter, falling back asleep until nine. When I wake up I notice Matthew's still locked in. I let him out and we share a look, we're both worried about Emily. "Do you know whats going on?"

"No but it's the 21st and the sanitary napkins are still untouched." He says, my first thought is;

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Well when she started throwing up around a week ago I started looking, they're untouched so are the tampons." He mutters.

"She's been throwing up?" I ask.

"Yeah, she asked me not to tell you. I didn't ask why but its because she doesn't know anything for sure yet." He gives me a look. "You'd better not abandon her again John, she deserves better then you but if you got her pregnant you'd better take care of her, get up to get the food she craves at four am, hold her hair back, let her cry during movies that aren't really all that sad. Just be there okay?"

"Yeah, okay…" I mutter but I'm suddenly very worried about Emily I am not ready for a baby and neither is she maybe she'll put it up for adoption this time, but I doubt it.

Matthew and I spend the morning decorating the house, decorating the tree – which is the saddest looking tree ever but Matthew and Emily insisted it was a 'cute tree – around noon we get a call from Emily.

"Hey Johnny I'm going to be a little late." She said, I can hear the highway behind her and know she's at a pay phone.

"Okay, are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm going to run by the store to pick up some groceries for Christmas dinner okay?" She sighs.

"Okay, drive safe and stay warm okay Emmy I –" there's a click as the line goes dead. " love you…"

"Is she okay?" Matthew asks from the kitchen where he's making toast.

"I-I don't know." I run a hand through my hair. "I'm going to go shower before work okay?"

"Okay." Matthew nods.

I go back into the bathroom and turn on the water, its burning hot against my skin but I don't care, I just wish Emily would give me a straight answer for once. The last couple of weeks she hasn't been speaking to me as much, she's been spending more time alone and I know she's not okay. She's been drifting closer to Matthew and then farther away from the both of us. It scares me, I'm afraid that if I loose her this time it might be for good, I'm worried that for once she's gotten herself in too deep.

When I get back to the living room I'm dressed for work, Emily is sitting on the counter talking to Matthew while he makes her a tuna sand which. I stare at them I've never seen Emily eat Tuna before, she usually hates it but now I watch her half inhale the sandwhich. I shake it off and smile.

"Hey Emmy!" I smile and go to hug her, she cringes away and I look at her, hurt. "What did I do?"

"N-Nothing John, I'm going to take a shower okay?" She asks.

"Yeah okay… I'll be here." I mutter watching as she hops of the counter and walks off down the hall. I turn back to Matthew and wait until I hear the shower start to say "So?"

"So what?" He asks, starting to clean up the kitchen.

"So, is she?" I ask, he stops what he's doing and looks up at me.

"I don't know, she might be, she might not be. She didn't say anything and I didn't ask. She'll tell us when she's ready." He sighs wiping down the counter. "What are you going to do if she is?"

"What do you mean what will I do?" I ask, staring at him, he turns around quickly and looks at me.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to abandon her again or are you going to help her?" He asks. I don't speak, what am I going to do? I don't want a baby, but I can't just let her be alone again.

"Help her, it's my baby too." I say, my jaw set.

"Well John it looks like you've finally grown up, now go talk to her." Matthew orders, he's not just mad at me he's furious. I turn on my heel and go knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Em?" I call.

"Y-yeah Johnny?" she sniffs from the other side, its clear she's crying and when she opens the door her eyes are red, she'd dripping wet and naked. I step into the steam filled bathroom and she looks at me. "I-I take it Matthew told you to come talk to me?"

"Yeah, Em don't be mad at him for being worried about you." I say.. She shakes her head.

"I'm not mad at him, I knew he'd figured out what was going on when I got sick last week. I've been sick a lot this week." She whispers, turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around her body.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice." I mutter.

"No its fine, I didn't want you too, if you were in the room and I felt sick I would try to keep it down, if you weren't I'd go into the bathroom, usually Matthew would help keep my hair out of the way I asked him to keep this quiet." She whispers I can't keep from hugging her any longer and I pull her into my arms, despite the fact that she's dripping wet.

I don't ask, I don't do anything, for all I know she's crying because she isn't pregnant. I kiss her hair and grab a towel wrapping it around her shivering body and rubbing it up and down vigorously to dry her. She steps back leaving the towel around her body.

" I am going to make you some tea okay?" I say kissing her nose gently.

"Okay, can you send Matthew in?" She sniffled, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Sure." I smile, I step out of the bathroom and walk into the kitchen, setting the tea pot on to boil. "Hey Matthew?"

"Yeah?" Matthew asks from where he's cleaning out the fridge, I roll my eyes, he's always cleaning something. I suppose it's a good thing but it gets annoying.

"Emmy Bear wants to talk to you." I say as I pull a bag of tea from the cupboard for Emily.

"Okay…" Matthew frowns, he closes the door to the refrigerator and walks off down the hall. I am a little hurt that she wanted Matthew but I can understand why, she trusts him, he helped her when I didn't. I hear him enter the bathroom and Emily give out a choked sob before the door closes again.

If she is pregnant what am I going to do? Obviously I'll help her out but how can we raise a baby in a two bedroom apartment, with the three of us working. Matthew starts work at the book store after new years, I'm going to take up more hours where ever I can after I graduate and hopefully start teaching music. Emily was supposed to apply to the FBI this coming fall, and she can't do that with a new baby, she can't work at hooters while pregnant either.

This is a bad situation for us to be in, and I know giving the child up for adoption is always an option but I know Matthew and Emily would fight to keep this baby. Matthew because he knew what it would do to Emily to loose another child, Emily because she wouldn't want to loose her baby. I can't believe I've done it again, how could I possibly have forgotten the damn condom? All I had to remember was to put the damn thing on and I couldn't even do that. I'd really gotten us into trouble now, I wanted to think that maybe she wasn't pregnant but even I couldn't do that at this point, and when Matthew came out of the bathroom, this shoulder damp from where she'd cried against him, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Go talk to her." Matthew snaps, forcefully picking up the 409 and spraying the counter with it. It's pretty hard to look furious while cleaning the counter but Matthew does a damn good job. I take Emily's tea and go back into the bedroom where she currently resides.

"Em whats up?" I ask handing her the tea.

"I threw up." She says pathetically, she's sitting on the bed in her towel, her hair still wet from the shower but its nicely combed out, when its wet it drips down her back, past her chest.

"You threw up, here." I acknowledge handing her the cup of tea. "Does that mean what I think it means?" I sit next to her and kiss her wet head. She leans into me and nods.

"Yeah, it does John, I'm pregnant." She moaned she releases her grasp on the tea cup allowing it to fall to the floor and clings to me as though she's afraid I'm going to leave her again. "Wh-what are we going to do?"

"Whatever it takes Emmy Bear, whatever it takes."


	5. Christmas - Emily

**I am very sorry for lack of updates, I have been super busy lately.**

* * *

Emily

On Christmas Eve Matthew and I are making dinner while John is at work, since finding out I was pregnant three days ago Matthew has been asking me endlessly how I feel and if the baby is alright. I can't help but laugh when he asks for the millionth time.

"Matthew I was fine twenty seconds ago I'm fine now." I smile as I put the cookies in the oven.

"Well I know but how you feel can change quickly with pregnancy." He mutters.

"If I start feeling bad you'll be the first person to know but for now, lay off okay Matthew?" I laugh. Right now its hard to believe that I'm pregnant, my mother didn't believe it. I called her yesterday and she right out refused to believe it and said she expected us to be over at noon on Christmas – something Matthew and John were not to thrilled about – and that we had to bring some kind of desert and it was a formal event.

"Okay, but I worry because you can only have on prenatal appointment and if something happens all we'll have to go on is your gut feeling." He worries, it is true. Last night the three of us sat around the dinner table and started to plan everything out, with John working two jobs, me moving from Hooters to the book store and Matthew at the book store – which provided insurance though it would only cover 40% of the prenatal and 60% of the hospital stay – we would be able to afford one prenatal appointment and one night in the hospital. Hopefully this would be a complication free pregnancy.

There was always the free womens clinic but that was always busy and John and Matthew wouldn't be allowed in the back with me. I lean back against the counter and find my self stroaking my stomach fondly, Matthew smiles at me. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

"I don't know how to be a mother." I whisper, but smile at him all the same.

"My parents didn't know how to be parents either and look at them now, ten kids. You're parents didn't know how to be parents and you turned out fine, and John – well his brothers are okay." Matthew reasons.

"My parents still don't know how to parent its why they paid someone to do it for them." I raise my eyebrows as I set the kettle on to boil.

"Well okay yeah, my point is that no one knows how to be parents when they first get pregnant but they learn. You'll forget things, spill things, make mistakes but it all comes down to loving your child, if you can do that then you'll be a good parent." Matthew smiles. I can't help but smile back and hug him.

"Thank you." I whisper hugging him tightly.

"I wouldn't say something that wasn't true." He smiles. For a short while I enjoy just hugging him because for once it's completely comforting on both sides. He doesn't mind and I don't either, it would be so easy just to fall asleep here. "Tired?" His voice breaks through my thoughts.

"I shouldn't be." I frown looking up at him, I've noticed that recently I've been getting more tired more often. I look up at Matthew who's raising his eyebrows at me.

"You're going to go take a nap and I'll finish here." He says.

"No I'm not I have to watch you remember?" I sigh, a nap does sound awfully nice though.

"Then sleep on the couch." Matthew laughed, I didn't find it funny I looked from him to the couch.

"You're a genius." I say seriously walking over to the couch and lay down, pulling a blanket over me. I quickly fall asleep, I don't wake up until I hear John coaxing me out of sleep gently.

"Emmy Bear, come on there's cookies." John coaxes.

"Chocolate chip?" I mumble opening one eye.

"Yep." He smiles kissing my hair.

"Okay… I'll get up." I mutter sitting up and looking around. I can hear Matthew in the shower and smell the cookies on the counter. I blink lazily at John and smile. "If you love me you'll bring me one."

"Alright but you really must wake up or you'll never get to sleep again tonight." John chuckles getting up and bringing me a cookie from the plate. I smile at him and kiss him.

"Who said we'd be getting to sleep?" I mutter, John raises his eyebrows.

"Oh really Emmy Bear? Look who's feeling a little frisky at the moment." He chuckles. I smack his face lightly.

"No no, to wait for Santa." I smirk he catches on and laughs.

"What ever you want Emmy Bear, what ever you want." He kisses my nose and I laugh lightly. There's a cough from behind us and John steps back and I get Matthew in my line of sight. His dark hair is damp and he's frowning, I can tell he's glad he walked in when he did but not too happy with the way that we're positioned.

"You know sex in the first trimester can cause a miscarriage?" He informs us.

John shrugs. "Okay, is this supposed to concern me? She's 23 not 43, it will be fine."

"I know but I just thought you should know what can happen." Matthew sighs going into the kitchen and setting the tea pot on to boil. "I think I'm going to head to bed early okay?"

"Alright, is something wrong?" I frown sitting up and taking a bite out of my cookie.

"No, just tired Em." He smiles weakly at me, but I can tell he's upset about something. I also know it's useless to push it because if he doesn't want to talk about something he just won't. He'll shut down, get mad at me and not talk for the rest of the night.

"Okay." I smile at him. "Night Matthew."

"Night Emmy." He smiles back and then frowns at John. "Night John."

"What ever Matthew." John rolls his eyes and kisses me before lifting my legs so he can sit. I put my legs on top of him and run a hand over my stomach.

"John, how are we going to make this work, I can't work at Hooters if I'm pregnant." I whisper

"They can't fire you for getting pregnant either." He points out.

"No, but I don't really want to wear a tiny top and booty shorts when I'm eight months pregnant." I whisper pulling the blanket over me.

"Well maybe you should start looking for work elsewhere." He suggests, leaning over me and kissing me gently on the lips.

"I will, I will." I promise pulling him closer to me.

"Emmy if you want to cuddle then I should probably be on the bottom I don't really want to crush you." He suggests, I nod and sit up, he streatches out on the couch and allows me to lay atop him, pulling the blanket over both of us. I reach over to flick on the TV to one of the Christmas specials, laying my head gently on his chest I sigh. "Something wrong Emmy Bear?"

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my mother, she's not going to be happy that I'm pregnant for two reasons. One – its your baby Two – we're not married." I sigh

"You haven't told her?" He's shocked at my revelations. "She'll have my balls Em!"

I can't help but laugh. "Okay Johnny my mother is cruel but I don't think even she would castrate you. Yes I told her but I'm taking a home pregnancy test so I have proof." I roll my eyes.

"Okay I don't know if its because she's your mother or not but I think she very well could have my balls if she wanted, she's got connections in every country ever." He mutters, one hand snaking down to where his crotch is blocked by my leg, like he's making sure everything is still there.

"I'm not going to deny that she probably could but you need to relax just be a gentleman and you'll do fine." I reassure him by reaching one hand up and running it along his jaw.

"Em a gentleman is more Matthew's forte then mine." He mutters.

I should've listened to him, oh I should've, but from the beginning of the day I knew it wouldn't be a good one, I woke up with the familiar feeling of vomit coming and run to the bathroom, Matthew who's walking by the hall follow's quickly to pull my hair back.

"Have I ever told you how much this sucks?" I mutter as I finish, he hands me a Dixie cup of water that I drink quickly.

"Only about a million times, but you can tell me it a million more if it makes you feel better." He smiles gently at me and rubs my back.

"Thanks Matthew." I grumble. "I'm gonna shower, tell Johnny I would like eggs if its not any trouble."

"It's never any trouble Em." Matthew smiles leaving the room and I get in the shower. Fifteen minutes later I'm wearing the dress my mother has insisted on and walk out to the living room. There's a plate of eggs on the table, Matthew is reading and Johnny is eating breakfast. I walk over to John and sit across from him.

"Had a good morning?" I smile at him.

"Could've been better." He grumbles looking exhausted I frown.

"Why do you look so tired?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well someone whose name may or may not be Emily Elizabeth Emerson-Prentiss kept moving around in bed and wouldn't let me get any sleep." He sighs.

"Sorry I had a really nice dream and if you would like to know what about I'll tell you." I smile.

"It better be good Emmy." John sighs.

"It was, in the dream were laying on the beach and then you said we should go skinny dipping, I agreed and then when we were in the water I felt your big, hard –"

"Okay To much information Em!" Matthew yelps walking out of the room as fast as he can with out running.

John chuckles. "Now that never gets old."

"It really doesn't does it?" I agree with a laugh of my own. I take my plate to the kitchen and rinse it off before setting it in the dishwasher. "I hope you're almost ready for an afternoon of my mother?" I smile kissing him as I return to the couch.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He smiles. "Though they like Matthew more then they like me… why?" He frowns, I almost laugh until I realize he's being serious.

"Well Matthew didn't get me to jump off my balcony and onto the trampoline – which though it was a lot of fun – wasn't my brightest moment." I say. "All he did was help me get an illegal Italian abortion that they still don't know about though in retrospect if they did they wouldn't like him much either."

"Just face it John," Matthew cuts in. "Emily's parents will always love me more."

And its true they make that clear the second we walk in the extravagantly decorated door, the positive pregnancy test is in my purse as proof and I am more then prepared to be requested to take more. "Hello Mother." I smile polietely.

"Hello Emily now what is this lie you're telling this time?" My mother purses her lips tightly.

"Well I have proof." I hold out the positive pregnancy test. "It's not a lie."

"Anyone could've taken that, now come with me you'll have to take another one." She chirped leading me away, John grimaced and looked around.

"Hi…" I heard him mutter before I was taken into the bathroom.

Mother pulls out the test and hands it to me her eyebrows raised. I clutch it and stare back at her for a few moments before realizeing she's not leaving the room. "Mom can you please um, leave?" I ask.

"No I will watch you take it to ensure you don't dip it in someone else's urine." She snaps. I'm appalled, first at the mere thought that I would fake something like this and second at the thought of carrying a bag of urine. Where would I keep something like that anyway?

"Mom I can't pee in front of you." I say she crosses her arms.

"Well then Emily I suppose we'll be in here for a while then." She sighs.

"No mom you don't get it, its not that I don't have to pee, I do I really do have to pee I just can't with you in here." I sigh.

"Just do it Emily." She rolls her eyes I look at her thinking she's joking for a minute. After deciding she's not I shake my head.

"No mother that's ridiculous." I sigh rolling my eyes. "Just leave and I'll pee on the damn test."

"No." She challenges sitting against the sink to further her motion that we are not leaving this room until I pee on the stick and she sees it.

I weigh my options I could wait it out until she realizes I will not pee with her in here. That option could take hours though and I _do _have to pee and I've noticed I haven't been able to hold it as long lately and I don't want to pee on accident and then have to wait even longer to pee on the stick. The next option is to call for John who could hopefully talk some sense in to her but that's no use either. He's too afraid of my mother. I could just get up and leave but knowing my mother she'll tie me to the toilet before that happens. The easiest option would just be to pee on the test and get it over with, except that I'm not able to pee easily in front of anyone especially not my mother.

"You know we could just get this over with." Her sharp voice breaks through my train of thought and I refocus on her. "Come on Emily just do it."

"Fine." I roll my eyes and pull my panties down, sitting on the toilet.

It takes me ten more minutes to actually finish what I started, her eyes boring into my very soul makes it difficult to do anything but especially difficult to pee. I wash my hands and hand her the test, walking out of the bathroom to where John and Matthew sit.

"What took you so long?" John's concerned voice whispers as I settle next to him.

"Well I had to pee on command in front of my mother." I let out an exhausted sigh. "Is it really only noon?"

"Almost one." Matthew smiles sympathetically at me. "We can leave at eight…"

Groaning I lean my head on John's shoulder. Its going to be a _long _holiday.


End file.
